


泡泡

by Suberr



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 18:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30059625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suberr/pseuds/Suberr
Summary: 历兰的整活。大家都（=我）很想知道兰加的内裤颜色式样。
Relationships: Reki Kyan/Langa Hasegawa
Kudos: 1





	泡泡

**Author's Note:**

> 官方搞的兰加陪睡枕套为什么没有画兰加的内裤  
> （https://www.kotobukiya.co.jp/event/event-225948/）
> 
> 是因为女主不卖肉，还是因为没有的东西就是没有？
> 
> 很OOC  
> 没剧情，没脑子，没有刀

阳光透过玻璃照在兰加的背上，他晕晕乎乎，感觉自己像一块正在融化的黄油。而拿着剃须刀的历无疑是他的厨师。

“你准备好了吗？”历咽了咽口水。

“唔。”那声音不像兰加自己发出来的，倒像是全身喜悦的细胞争先恐后替他回答。

***  
他们是上个星期开始交往的。

男生们在课余时间围在一起鉴赏杂志模特的照片时，有人问到兰加喜欢什么样的类型，兰加不禁脱口而出“历这样的”，引来了一阵哄堂大笑。之前，兰加刚转学过来的时候，历单方面缠着兰加要让他领略滑板的乐趣，全班人唯恐天下不乱地开玩笑说他们是一对，还煞有介事担心历太过热情会招致兰加的厌烦。现在他和历是肉眼可见的亲密，其他人反而习以为常，完全当做亲友式的正常相处。

兰加偷偷看了一眼邻座的历，历红着脸，避开了他的目光。

放学后，他们又在画着五角星标记的天桥下滑了好几个回合。兰加退下来，历把矿泉水扔给他。当他咕噜咕噜喝水时，历突然开口，“兰加，你早上说的是真的吗？”

他差点呛到，“……这个嘛。”他既想要承认，内心却又害怕被历拒绝，还不如维持现在的滑板伙伴关系。虽然向母亲坦白了是喜欢的感情，但交往什么的想都没想过。

“我喜欢兰加，听到兰加说喜欢我，真的超级开心……如果是我误会了对不起……我想要和兰加交往。”历的眼神飘来飘去，就是不敢看他。

“好啊。”

“真的？”

“嗯。”

得到他的回答，历像只小狗一样扑到他身上晃来晃去。

恋爱到底是怎么一回事？原本对任何事都淡然得几近无欲无求的兰加，突然发现那种满足于朋友关系的淡淡恋心，不知为何变成了熊熊烈火，就像滚下山坡的小雪球最后引发了一场雪崩似的。牵手后就想要拥抱，拥抱后就想要亲吻。而等舌头在口腔中交缠时身体也不自觉地互相贴近。明明是在历的房间开学习会，不知何时就坐在了对方身上，磨蹭着两个人的欲望。月日拉开门招呼他们吃西瓜，两个人像互斥的磁铁一样弹开。

今天也是，不该在教室里做这种事的……

体育课上到一半被历拉着偷偷溜回来，说什么“你的T恤被汗水打湿了又可爱又色气我实在忍不住”，就从背后隔着短裤抚摸自己的性器，还把小小历塞进自己的大腿间。之后发生的事太过舒服，兰加的大脑一片空白，什么也不记得。

等他回过神来，内裤的前端又濡湿了一片。

“历，又把内裤弄脏了，”兰加抱怨道，“我已经没有新的可以换了。”之前都是直接在便利店买一条新的，但自己的经济条件实在不允许这么奢侈的行为。更何况多出来的内裤也无法向母亲解释。

历先是双手合十向他连说好几句对不起，接着好似灵光一闪地建议道，“那不穿不就行了。”

“哈！？”自认识历以来兰加第一次想跟他绝交。

然而最后一节课结束，兰加被历拉到男厕隔间，再次出来时已经变成了光腿牛仔裤。

第二天一早，兰加黑着脸在电线杆旁等历，一见到他便气鼓鼓地说，“你星期六要空出来陪我。”

“可以是可以……怎么了？”

“我妈妈的排班是下午到半夜……”兰加说得很小声，“……历要帮我。”

“帮你什么？”

“就是剃毛啦！昨天那样回去被拉链卡得很痛啊！”

兰加这样一说完，两个人都不由得红了脸。

“……哦，对不起，兰加。”

“所以你要负起责任来。”兰加说罢转过脸去，历盯着对方的耳朵由白转红。或许是想要为难自己。又或者是兰加也想触碰他，即使是兰加也不能违背男高中生的天性。明明完全可以对历进行彻底的禁欲管理的。

“兰加，现在有穿吗，还是没有穿？”历忍不住坏心地捉弄他。

“有穿啦，历你这个色狼！”

***  
到了周六，阳光明媚，万里无云，正是出门玩滑板的好天气。兰加和历却窝在狭窄的浴室里。虽说是兰加提议的，但当他脱掉下装，只穿着一件T恤衫，任由历打量三角区时，也不免有些退缩。

“把手拿开啦，”历像哄弟弟一样温柔地哄他，“放心，我不会弄痛你的，我妹妹的头发也是我剪的。”

这和理发不一样！果然还是不干了。兰加想要反悔，历趁他不注意给了他一个深吻。等他被吻得晕头转向，历按着他坐到浴缸边缘，接着跪下身含住他的性器。

“诶……？”

“我已经在家看过小视频预习了，勃起的时候比较容易剃。”因为含着兰加的阴茎，历说得含糊不清，溢出的口水顺着他的嘴角淌下，见到这种淫靡的场景，小兰加顿时一柱擎天。历边舔着柱体上的青筋，边用手抚摸两边的阴囊，兰加被他弄得呻吟连连，只想按着历的头抽插。

“等等，别射。”历按住兰加的马眼，用右手挤了一点沐浴液，倒在浴球上摩擦出泡沫，然后拍在兰加的肚子上，从肚脐的阴毛开始往下揉湿。

兰加红着眼瞪着历，“……明明在学校想射就射的。”

“不弄软的话很难剪的，兰加乖乖。”历又无奈又好笑，这说不好谁更像年长的人了。兰加比自己大一岁，却常常在自己面前露出小孩的表情。

“亲一下。”历站起来。

“你才刚舔过我。”

“都是你的啦。”

兰加没有真的抱怨，张开了嘴让历的舌头长驱直入。他们就像两条蛇一样互相追逐交缠，夺取对方口腔的空气，又把津液渡到对方口中。历感觉兰加的身体放松了下来，不像刚才那么紧张，他停下了这个吻，贴着兰加的耳朵问，“可以了吧，你准备好了吗？”

兰加的碧眼像融化了一般，“唔。”

历一开始很生疏，剪了两下后逐渐变得熟练，从此也可以看出他在操作器械上的天赋，不愧是常年制作滑板锻炼出来的技术。兰加感觉自己就像小羊一样被对方摆弄，不一会儿就被剃光了绒毛，私处变得凉飕飕的。

“兰加的毛是天蓝色的，像独角兽一样。”

历打开花洒帮他冲洗。失去屏障的皮肤格外敏感，历温热的手掌抚摸过的地方带来一阵阵痒意。兰加咬着牙说，“你又没见过独角兽。”

“我在童话书里看过，”历望着他的眼睛，认真地说，“据说只有在心灵纯洁的孩子面前才会出现独角兽。”

“哪有自己夸自己的。”兰加吐槽道。

反正我们马上就要变得不纯洁了。你也是，我也是。

“历，来做爱吧，我等很久啦。”他伸出手抱紧了历。

Fin


End file.
